Miles de Noches y un único sueño
by Eufemismo
Summary: La primera vez se asusta, la segunda se sorprende, la tercera lo disfruta.Harry descubre que puede encontrar un millar de sensaciones en el mundo abstracto y efímero de los sueños; Incluso cuando estos se repiten cada noche y le traen la misma sorpresaH/P


**_

* * *

_**

**Hola!!**

**Yo por aquí de nuevo, escapando de mis responsabilidades para ofrecerle una locura más al mundo. (Sí, dije locura, este fic=locura). Principalmente lo hice como regalo para la mejor de las amigas sobre la faz de la tierra, -aún mejor que Hermione Granger y con eso lo digo todo- tarararán!: ¡MI LILO!**

**Sí... mi lilo adorada. Imagino que igual eres la única que anda por aquí así que tomate por completo la propiedad del fic. Va con mucho cariño (y sacrificio de sueño) completamente para ti. Muack!!!**

**Supongo que ya te imaginarás que clase de pareja es... si no,**

**! A leer!**

* * *

_**Miles de noches y un único sueño**_

Día tras día ocurría lo mismo, día tras día se revolcaba entre sueños… luchando.

La primera vez que le sucedió, despertó sobresaltado y fue blanco de las carcajadas de Ron que siguieron después de la confirmación de que el sueño nada tenía que ver con su rebautizado _"Hey-no-digas-su-nombre-que-me-cago_" conocido por todos como Lord Voldemort.

"_Despertaste con cara de haber pasado una noche ardiente con la tía Muriel"_ le había dicho el pelirrojo con cara de asco. Entonces se había reído y después había vuelto a poner cara de asco. Luego se había reído de nuevo.

Harry se había estremecido de pies a cabeza, avergonzado. Ella no se parecía _en nada_ a la tía Muriel.

Muchos amaneceres habían transcurrido desde aquel. Muchas veces había titubeado con el interés inconsciente de mirarla, con ganas de observarla y comparar la real con la abstracta que aparecía en sus sueños. Cuando finalmente se aventuró a hacerlo descubrió con asombro que eran la misma. No sabía por qué, pero con los días dejó de sentirse invadido y se abandonó a la magia de las noches, a la perturbación de sus sueños y al cambio drástico que habían sufrido de un momento a otro.

Día tras día ocurría lo mismo, día tras día se revolcaba entre sueños… pero ya no luchaba.

Después de que lo hizo la primera vez, no supo cómo detenerse. Bajaba al gran comedor y se sentaba de espaldas a la mesa de ella, luego se servía tocino con pan tostado y dejaba caer rápidamente algún objeto, no importaba qué, una servilleta, un cubierto, un trozo de tocino… Entonces se agazapaba con aire casual, casi artístico, con la intención de recoger el objeto del suelo y ahí, en una insignificante fracción de segundo, estático entre el instante en que se incorporaba de nuevo con un grasiento pedazo de comida, la miraba fijamente. Ese era su momento, se había convertido en su rito… y se avergonzaba de ello.

La miraba solo para corroborar información, o al menos de eso trató de convencerse al principio. En sus sueños, entre situaciones inverosímiles, se descubrió detallándola para luego al día siguiente confirmar que sabía aquello que no debía saber: No era posible soñar con detalles físicos de una persona en la que nunca había dejado reposar la mirada más de dos veces. Y sin embargo… soñó y luego confirmó que su labio superior era más grueso en el lado izquierdo que en el derecho, pero que sin embargo se equilibraba con una proporción exactamente contraria en el inferior. De la misma forma supo que su cabello corto era ligeramente más largo de un lado, dándole un aspecto moderno e irreverente que solo lograba presenciar aquel que se fijara realmente en ella.

No debía saber esas cosas. No supo cómo era que conocía el lunar que tenía a la altura del muslo, siempre oculto por encima de su ya muy corta falda, solo era consciente de que estaba ahí. Podía jurarlo, conocía incluso su textura, de un ligero alto relieve.

Al final dejó de preocuparle el hecho de soñar con ella y se permitió por fin pensarla sin avergonzarse. Se sorprendió terminando los deberes más temprano para dejar la sala común, junto a una orgullosa Hermione y un anonadado Ron y subir a la habitación de varones con la única intención de dormir.

Dormir… dejó de ser suficiente. Al soñar con ella experimentaba sensaciones increíbles, pero abstractas, irreales. Quiso conocerla realmente, deseó ver con sus propios ojos aquel pícaro lunar oculto, aunque seguro de su existencia, añoraba acariciarlo… junto al resto de su cuerpo. Cómo luchó contra aquel tipo de pensamientos, cómo se avergonzó por mirarla con hambre lobuna, con deseos impropios. Había dejado de ser un niño desde hace mucho, pero respetaba demasiado a las mujeres como para mirarlas por debajo de los ojos. Cho era un ejemplo perfecto, todo con ella había sido como un tierno noviazgo de niños, tranquilo, simple, soso.

El desagrado que había sentido siempre cuando la veía se convirtió en fascinación. Sus ademanes orgullosos y altivos lo llevaron a desear entablar discusiones acaloradas con ella sólo para verla fruncir el seño y mirarlo como si lo hiciera por encima del hombro a pesar de que él la superaba en estatura. Quiso preguntarle qué demonios había hecho para incrustarse en lo más profundo de su inconsciente, deseó contarle que todas las noches las pasaban juntos de manera efímera y borrosa, incluso se imaginó su expresión de desprecio, de asco. Por eso nunca se le acercó.

Muchos lo habían llamado loco: cuando era pequeño en la escuela y daba sus primeros indicios de magia; cuando creció y nadie creyó lo que había sucedido con Cedric y Voldemort; cuando Rita Skeeter lo difamó hasta el fondo… En ninguna de esas ocasiones se había sentido tan vacío y enajenado como sabía que se sentiría si veía en ella los ojos acusadores que habían tenido todos los que le llamaron mentiroso. Además no tenía el valor, siempre había sido una persona tímida, demasiado noble como para admitir que era atractivo y demasiado respetuoso como para osar acercarse a una mujer. Con todo, la situación lo sobrepasaba. Era su más tierno secreto, aquel que le hacía amar las noches y despreciar la cafeína.

Todo estaba bien, ya se había resignado a aceptar sólo lo que tenía, a guardar sus sentimientos en lo más profundo de su mente para liberarlos únicamente en momentos de duermevela. Sin embargo, un día tuvo que morderse la lengua hasta hacerla sangrar para no traer sus sentimientos a colación cuando la vio pestañeándole a _él _de forma sugestiva. Ambos se encontraban en el gran comedor, sentados de forma contigua y regalándose miradas cargadas de intenciones justo en el momento en que Harry le concedía aquel inocente vistazo después de recoger el objeto del suelo.

No lo soportó, permaneció estático, entre el suelo y su asiento, con una servilleta sucia apretada con fuerza en la mano. Sus nudillos se tornaron blancos y la boca se le llenó del sabor metálico de la sangre. Deseó lastimarlo, herir su filuda y arrogante cara, dañar su perfecto peinado y dejarle los ojos grises purpuras de dolor. Tenía envidia, la garganta le corroía con amarga bilis, los ojos se le humedecieron de ira y múltiples imágenes de lo que significaban las miradas cómplices que se dirigían los dos Slytherin le atravesaron la mente como dagas al rojo vivo.

Entonces sucedió: ella desvió la mirada de los plateados ojos de Malfoy y la posó directamente en sus iracundas esmeraldas. La imagen le paralizó por completo. Ella le miró cómplice, sin arrogancia, sin desprecio, justo como le miraba en sus sueños…

"_Hey compañero, te va a coger artrosis si sigues agachado así ¿Estás bien?" _Le dijo Ron a bocajarro. Harry se sobresaltó y miró a su amigo por unos segundos, luego buscó de nuevo los ojos de ella. Ya no le miraba, estaba distraída quitando una mota del uniforme de Malfoy. Sintió fuego en la sangre, pero lo disimuló y trató de pasarse algo de comida por la garganta. El resto del día anduvo taciturno y malhumorado.

Esa noche, por primera vez en meses no soñó con ella.

Al día siguiente se sentó en el lado contrario de la mesa, aquel que le proporcionaba una vista perfecta de la de ella. Envalentonado por algún tipo de frustración mezclada con celos, esa mañana la miró fijamente, con reproche y anhelo, como juzgándola por no haber aparecido en sus sueños la noche anterior, por haberlo cambiado por el cabrón insignificante y hueco de Malfoy. Ella no correspondió su mirada, ni siquiera por una fracción de segundo.

Esa noche tampoco soñó con ella.

Aquel día se despertó hecho una fiera. Bajó huraño a desayunar, puesto que no deseaba observarla coqueteando descaradamente con ese albino. Supo, dentro de su cabeza y en la parte de su cerebro que se conservaba fría y aislada de los pensamientos tontos que le proporcionaban la rabia y los celos, que era una locura sentirse de esa forma. Era cierto, la situación era completamente descabellada: ¿Soñar todas las noches con una persona antes despreciada y de repente… de repente, querer…la? Era loco y más aún enojarse con ella por ofrecérsele a Malfoy, como si tuviera algún tipo de compromiso con él solo por invadir sus sueños de forma sobrenatural. Pero aún consciente, su rabia era inevitable.

El quinto amanecer sin soñar con ella, Harry estaba verdaderamente furioso. Ron y Hermione le preguntaban todo el tiempo por su estado de ánimo, pero él los evadía asegurándoles que estaba perfecto. Ya no la miraba, se sentaba de nuevo de espaldas a su mesa y se atragantaba con lo primero que encontraba para largarse rápido del gran comedor. Ese día sin embargo, ocurrió algo bastante curioso: un tenedor que se encontraba junto a su codo, resbaló impulsado por una fuerza invisible y cayó al suelo con un diminuto cloqueo. Él se agazapó de forma inconsciente para recogerlo y lo invadió la sensación de estar realizando una de sus maniobras diarias para mirarla por unos segundos. Cuando levantó sus ojos y buscó, más por costumbre que por desearlo realmente, se sintió como si se acabara de tragar el tenedor que tenía en la mano y este le estuviera bajando de forma horizontal por la tráquea.

Ella tomaba el rostro de Malfoy con una de sus delicadas manos y acercaba el suyo lentamente hacía sus labios. Cuando Harry creyó que iba a estallar de ira, ella detuvo el movimiento a tan solo unos centímetros de los filudos rasgos de Draco y miró fijamente a sus ojos verdes y centelleantes. No tuvo que buscarlo entre la marea de estudiantes de Gryffindor. No, lo observó como si conociera el lugar exacto de su ubicación.

Harry no se hizo esperar, sin siquiera pensarlo, le dedicó la más feroz de sus miradas y luego cabeceó con furia en dirección a la salida del gran comedor. Ella increíblemente _sonrió _y asintió de forma casi imperceptible, para luego alejarse rápidamente del rostro de Malfoy y mascullarle una excusa que Harry leyó en sus labios.

Lo supo cuando vio su sonrisa, lo supo cuando ella se detuvo antes de culminar su beso con el rubio para mirarlo a él, incluso si lo pensaba un rato, en realidad lo supo desde que aquel tenedor resbaló sin motivo con el único fin de ser levantado por sus manos, para luego presenciar la escena que le llenaría de rabia y valor al tiempo. Ella, de alguna forma _sabía _lo que pasaba por su mente…

Harry se levantó con brusquedad y murmuró a Ron y a Hermione que necesitaba el baño. Su amigo se iba a ofrecer para acompañarlo, pero Hermione lo acalló con una patada disimulada bajo la mesa. Cuando salió a trompicones del gran comedor, dobló un pasillo y se recostó contra una pared… esperando.

Transcurrieron cuarenta y dos segundos antes de que se escucharan unos constantes y refinados pasos. Cuando su rostro asomó por el pasillo, Harry sintió que toda la ira que lo había llevado hasta ese punto se desvanecía como algún tipo de voluta de humo caricaturesca y era reemplazada por unos nervios pesados y calientes que se ubicaron invasivamente en la boca de su estómago. Pero entonces ella se acercó y se ubicó a un metro en frente suyo y le sonrió de nuevo, no con desagrado ni presunción, sino con picardía y anhelo, como si acabara de cometer una travesura que le traería problemas pero de la que se sentía orgullosa. En ese instante sus dudas se disiparon completamente.

Conocía esa sonrisa, había soñado muchas veces con ella y sabía claramente lo que significaba…

Sin más preámbulo, Harry la tomó por los hombros y estrelló su boca contra la de ella. Ambos rodaron enlazados y él terminó acorralándola contra la pared, en la posición contraria a la que se encontraban en un principio. Ella jadeó cuando él la aguijoneó con la lengua para hacerla abrir la boca y ambos se sintieron efervescentes cuando sus lenguas se encontraron y enlazaron. Harry estaba eufórico, por fin podía probar su verdadero sabor, por fin sentía que se le quedaría grabado en la carne y en el gusto, no como en sus sueños efímeros e intangibles donde lo disfrutaba pero no podía recordarlo en esencia al estar despierto de nuevo. Su piel, sus labios, su cuello, los recorrió todos con afán y el deseo de conocerlos realmente como eran. Tenía la sensación increíble de vivir un deja vú, como conociendo realmente aquello que ya conocía, probando sin probar, marcando lo marcado.

Tras unos minutos de enloquecido frenesí, él recordó que había algo que venía dañando su mente desde hacía tiempo. Retiró una mano de su curvilínea cintura y sin dejar de besarla la bajó para introducirla debajo de su falda, a la altura de su muslo. Ella no se sobresaltó, como si conociera el ritual y no se sintiera en absoluto irrespetada. Harry acarició su pierna durante unos segundos y soltó algo parecido a una carcajada reprimida contra sus labios cuando sintió la textura del condenado lunar. Ya se lo esperaba. Un momento después, ella separó su boca tiernamente de la de él y mirándole a los ojos le sonrió con picardía.

"_Sólo trabajas bajo presión ¿No Potter?" _susurró divertida. Su aliento le hizo cosquillas en los labios. Él frunció el seño y posteriormente volvió a sumirse en la calidez de su boca, ignorando el comentario.

Supo que debía estar preguntándose en el porqué de la situación, supo que debía tratar de entender cómo era posible que ambos _realmente _hubieran estado conectados por medio de sus sueños. Supo que había sido dominado como un corderito desde un principio, que los sueños sólo eran el primer paso dado por ella, que lo provocaban y enamoraban para que él conociera lo que podía llegar a tener en la vida real, más allá de los límites de su mente dormida. Supo que ella esperó… y esperó, pero él no tuvo el valor de enfrentarla. Supo que todo el asunto de Malfoy sólo estuvo diseñado para despertar la testosterona total de su cuerpo y obligarlo _a actuar_. Supo que por la misma razón dejó de soñarla cuando Malfoy apareció…

Y sin embargo, nada de eso le importó. No se molestó en averiguar la forma en la que sus noches normales le habían sido robadas durante meses. No se preocupó por el sortilegio que le había enseñado todo lo que podía encontrar en una mujer, todas las sensaciones, todas las caricias…

_Después de todo, vivía en un mundo mágico y Pansy Parkinson era una bruja._

_**Fin**_

* * *

**_Bien... eso fue todo._**

**_Del título ni me digan, que lo acabo de inventar y es un asco... pero estoy más allá que acá así que qué más da._**

**_Lo había pensado como un Drabble, pero se me alargó. Mmmm no sé, enserio es bastante raro. Sin embargo puse lo mejor que tenía para inventarme una forma loca de unir a esos dos, y lo único que se me ocurrió fue que Pansy estaba loquita por Harry y se inventó un trueque para engatuzarlo... _**

**_Tal vez no se note mucho, pero Hermione como siempre se las sabía todas. Esa niña tiene ojo de aguíla para descubrir amores secretos._**

**_En fin, va para ti mi Lilo, so, si no te gusta bien puedes lanzarme un tomatazo en persona._**

**_Creeme, lo empecé hoy y hoy mismo lo terminé, con bastantes sacrificios la verdad. Son las tres y pedazo de la mañana y tuve que interrumpir el fic para ir a cine a ver Twilight de nuevo (jajajaja si, soy malvada). Salí igual de embobada que las primeras dos veces que la ví._**

**_Esto... si están aquí y no son mi amiga, significa que no han muerto de aburrimiento. Así que dejénme rescatar un viejo provervio que reza así: "_Los reviews no matan, engordan" _y yo estoy al borde de la desnutrición así que... lo dejo a consciencia (xD)_**

**_BESOS_**

**_EUFEMISMO CON SUEÑO_**


End file.
